Heather Sinclair strikes
by Shockzone
Summary: This story takes place a month after The best birthday weekend. Heather is up to her old tricks, she comes up with a scheme to steal JT from Liberty. Things dont go the way she planned. Pairings Jiberty. Some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heather makes her move

It was a normal day at Degrassi Community School, the queen bee of evil Heather Sinclair marches through the school hallways as if she rules the place. As always most of the students were intimidated by her, the school council president Liberty Van Zandt was not one of those people. In the early days her boyfriend JT Yorke taught her a few self defense techniques, neither of them couldn't be intimidated by anyone that easily. Heather and everybody else in Degrassi knows about their history, she come up with a scheme to tear them apart. Across the hall, Heather sees JT opening up his locker for class. This gives Heather the opportunity to set her plans in to motion. Jt sees Liberty walking down his, the both of them could tell she was up to something.

"Hey Jt hows it going?" Heather asked.

"Good i guess." Jt replied. _What is this bitch up to this time, she will never learn that no guys in this school wants her. Jt thought to himself._

"So i heard you threw Liberty the ultimate birthday party last month." Heather said.

"Yes i sure did, and it was a blast." Jt said as he closes his locker.

"Well how come i wasn't invited?" Heather asked.

"Because nobody wants to invite a manipulative, boyfriend stealing bitch." Heather turns around and sees Liberty standing behind her with her hand on her hips.

"Well if it isn't our favorite school council president." Heather claps her hands.

"I am the only school council president, if you up to something that involves stealing Jt away from me to break me down, you have another thing coming." Liberty was cracking her knuckles ready to punch her.

"Whoa no need for the attitude, Ms president we're just having a friendly conversation here." Heather said.

"We barely spoken at all through the whole year, you really need to watch yourself. Jt said.

"If you excuse us we need to get to class." Liberty and Jt heads off to Ms Kwan's class together.

_"Just wait and see Van Zandt, i break you two down like did with everybody else in this school." Heather thought to herself._

**Ten minutes in Ms Kwans class**

Ms Kwan assigns the class to work in group of five, they have to create a poem of the group choice. Jt, Liberty, Manny, Emma,and,Toby chose to work on a haiku.

"Hey guys whats was that all about in the hallway with Heather Sinclair this morning?" Manny asked.

"I could tell she up to something." Liberty said.

"As in her predictable boyfriend stealing scheme?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, Jt beaten up a lot of pervs who approaches me, if Heather pulls anything on him, i will give her a major nose bleed." Liberty raises up her fist.

Jt did had a history of beaten up any guy who approaches Liberty the wrong way. One time in the mall JT was getting lunch for the both of them. Some guy sit at the table Liberty was sitting, he started coming up lame pick up lines. Liberty was disgusted and ran to where Jt was, the stranger stalks her. She tells JT about the situation, he put down their lunch down and approaches the guy. He lands a few punches on the guy, the guys throw punches of his own, JT blocks them all and lands a roundhouse kick to the face,which leaves the man a nose bleed and a few missing teeth. Everybody in the mall was clapping their hands, JT was surprised to so many people cheering him on as he defends his girl.

"Look Liberty, we all know that you guys are the power couple in this school." Emma said.

"Well she really needs to watch herself." Liberty raises on her fist.

"There is no need to bring any violence." Toby said.

"I hope you guys are ready to present your poem?" Ms Kwan asked.

**Ten minutes later**

"JT would you like to present your poem first?" Ms Kwan asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jt goes in front of the class and present his haiku."I called this _The one and only."_

_My one and only love_

_The girl i care to protect_

_Without no regret_

Everybody in the class claps their hands,they all knew who the poem was dedicated to. Liberty was blushing with a smile on her face.

"JT that was beautiful, excellent work." Ms Kwan said.

"Thank you, Ms Kwan." JT grabs his seat as the rest of the rest of the class present their poems.

**Later that day during lunch**

JT and the rest of the gang grabs their lunch and sits at their usual spot. From the cafeteria, they see Heather Sinclair approaches their table. Manny manages to grab the last seat before Heather could.

"Jeez Manny, how rude of you." Heather said.

"Excuse me, since when you were interested in sitting with us, oh that's right you're trying to steal JT from Liberty." Manny said.

"Why would you care so much him?" Heather asked an evil smirk on her face.

"He been my friend since daycare and I'll be damn if you try to pull anything." Manny said.

"Whatever." Heather pours a carton of milk on Manny's hair.

"You bitch." Manny punches Heather in the face and passes out on the floor. She made an attempt to kick her in the gut, but JT and Spinner stops her.

"Manny you won its over." JT grabs some paper towels and helps Manny wipe the milk out of her hair.

"Thanks JT you're a true friend." Manny hugs him.

"She really has to far this time, i'm very sorry." JT said.

"What for, you have nothing to do with this, she just up to no good as always." Manny said.

**Later that day.**

JT leaves his locker and wait for Liberty outside at his car. Heather approaches JT, with a bruise o her face. Liberty heads outside, she sees Heather trying to make her move on JT. JT keeps rejecting, Heather grabs him by the shoulder and kisses him, JT pushes her off of him wiping his mouth off. Liberty was in a rage, she rushes outside to where Heather was.

"That's it Heather enough is enough." Liberty said.

"I kissed your boyfriend,what are you going to do?" Heather asked.

"Finish what Manny started at lunch." Liberty put Heather in a headlock and threw punches that was ten times harder than Manny's. She threw Heather on the ground and kicks in the face three times. Before things gone to far, JT stops his girlfriend just in time. Heather got off the ground, she had a bloody nose, a busted lip and a black eye. Liberty stands in front of JT with his hands around her waist.

"If you pull a stunt like that again, i will make your life a living hell." Liberty said.

"You already did, my eye, nose,lips are messed up because of you." Heather said as she spits out blood.

Manny and Emma hears a crowd outside, and sees Heather all beaten up.

"Oh my god why is there blood all over her face?" Manny asked.

"Our school president beaten her up really bad, all i know is she had her in a headlock and was throwing punches and kicks like crazy." Peter responded.

"Holy shit Liberty did a number on her." Ashley said.

"Don't forget our mascot taught her those moves, and he has a history of beaten down other dudes who makes a move on his girl, that's the reason why they're Dergrassi power couple." Jimmy said.

"Look Liberty..."

Liberty makes out with Jt."The only girl who kisses these lips is me and only me." Liberty continues to make out with JT."Oh shit she got blood all over my good shoes." Liberty said.

"Come on sweetie, I'll help you clean the blood off." JT said.

"Thanks baby, you're always looking out for the people you care about."Liberty gets in JT's car.

**I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment and advice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heather plots her revenge

After being humiliated in front of the school, Heather goes home and plots her revenge. By the time she reaches her house, she immediately goes into the bathroom and cleans herself. Her little sister knocks on the bathroom to check on her sister, Heather come out of the bathroom with tears rolling down her face.

"Hey sis is something the matter?" Holly J asked.

"Yeah, there is a whole that has happened today." Heather said.

"Like what?" Holly J asked.

"I got my ass kicked by the school council president Liberty Van Zandt, and was extremely humiliated in front of the whole school. " Heather answered.

"Well is there anything i could do sis?" Holly J answered.

"In fact, if I'm going to enjoy my revenge, i need you to drive down to the pharmacy in the mall, look for a cutie name JT Yorke, plant a kiss and take a selfie and send it to me that will get her all steamed up." Heather said with an evil smirk.

"Done and done." Holly J takes her sister's car keys and drive off to the mall.

"Well, Ms President its time to see who is the real queen bee in Degrassi." Heather lets loose an evil laughter.

JT drives in of front of the Van Zandt household to drop off Liberty and Danny,Danny was still a little stocked on how his older sister kicked major butt this afternoon.

"Now, Danny make sure she gets the blood off her shoes." JT said.

"Don't worry bro, you can count on me." Danny said.

"You're off to work?" Liberty asked

"Yea, it might a little slow today hopefully." JT answered.

"Even at work you're lazy as always." Liberty kisses JT and exits out of his car.

"OK babe see you later." JT drives off to his job.

"Hey kids what that JT?" Mr Van Zandt asked his children.

"Yeah he just drove off to work." Danny answered.

"Well your cousin is here and i was hoping that he take the three of you and show her around." Mr Van Zandt said.

"Bertha is here, i thought she wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow?" Liberty asked sounding really excited.

"She got an early flight, your mother picked her about two hours ago, what happened to your shoes?" Mr Van Zandt noticed the blood on Liberty's shoes.

"Liberty gotten into a fight." Danny got elbowed by Liberty.

"School council president in a fight?" Mr Van Zandt asked

"Its nothing, this girl was causing trouble so i stopped her." Liberty felt bad about lying to her father.

"OK I'll let it slide this time, just clean your shoes before your mother see them." Mr Van Zandt said.

Liberty ran into the house and went to the bathroom to clean her shoes, she manages to clean the blood before its sets in. Liberty goes into the living room to see her cousin.

"Liberty, how you been cousin its been a while." Bertha Van Zandt hugs her cousin.

"Bertha its so good to see." Liberty said.

"Where that boyfriend i heard so much about?" Bertha asked.

"Well he is at work right now, he doesn't get off till eleven." Liberty answered.

"Oh that's to bad, i really wanted to go the mall." Bertha said.

"He is off tomorrow, so we hang out all day tomorrow." Liberty said.

"OK that's cool." Bertha said.

"So, Bertha, how is that brother of mine?" Mr Van Zandt

"Working hard as always, and congrats on becoming school council president cousin." Bertha said.

"Thanks you." Liberty said.

"Danny, Liberty why don't you take upstairs and help her unpack, while i get dinner ready?" Mrs Van Zandt said.

"Yes ma'am." Liberty and Danny takes their cousin upstairs and helps her unpack.

"Liberty, when you came in the house and rushed to the bathroom, like something was wrong." Bertha said.

"Whatever, is said in this room and leave this room." Danny said.

"OK i got it." Bertha said.

"Earlier today i got into a fight with queen mean Heather Sinclair, thanks to what JT taught me, i won but i may have gone a little overboard." Liberty said.

"Look cousin a win is a win no matter what." Bertha said.

"Wow that was easy." Danny said.

"It sure was." Liberty, Danny,Bertha joins in for a family hug.

Meanwhile in the pharmacy, JT was doing inventory, Peter, Sean, Manny and Emma hangs out while he is working, to him it was the only way to kill major time while working. His boss didn't mind just all, just as long he didn't slack off on his work.

"So JT what you're doing tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"Liberty just texted me that her cousin in town, so i will be showing her around." JT answered.

"Oh that's cool why don't we all meet at the Dot for lunch tomorrow." Peter suggested.

"Sounds really good." JT said.

"I'm hungry, you want something JT?" Manny asked.

"Yeah a large fries and a orange soda." JT pulls out his wallet.

"Don't worry it's on me this time, consider it my thanks from earlier." Manny said.

"OK." JT put his wallet in pocket.

"See you in a few minutes." Sean, Manny, and Peter heads to the food court, Emma decides to stay.

Holly J walks into the pharmacy, she sees JT working and chatting with Emma. She comes with a way to separate them. Emma takes a trip to the bathroom, which give Holly J her chance.

"Hello JT Yorke." Holly J said trying to play innocent.

"Can i help you with something? JT asked.

"Just this." Holly J pulls out her phone and make an attempt to kiss JT, but Emma punches her in the face.

"That was close." Emma said rubbing her knuckles.

"Emma who is this?" JT asked.

"This is Holly J Sinclair, Heather's younger sister, after her big sis was humiliated by Liberty, she sends her younger to pull off some major revenge." Emma said.

"YOU BLONDE SKANK!" Holly J tries to punch Emma back, Angela stops her just in time.

"Look miss if you're here to cause, i suggest you leave now, or else you will be dealing with me." Angela said.

Angela was two years older then JT and his friends, they all consider her a big sister. She worked at the pharmacy around the same age as JT, she wouldn't allow anyone to bring to her favorite co worker.

"Are you guys ok?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, be careful that girl and her older sister is nothing but trouble." Emma informs Angela.

"What just happened, we just seen a girl with a busted nose, ran out of here." Manny said.

"Well, queen bee had sent her sister to kiss me to get back at Liberty." JT said.

" That bitch never learns, excuse my language." Emma said.

"Hey its cool, you're seniors now." Angela said.

"I just texted Liberty about what just happened, she really is going to take down Heather for good." JT said.

"Well someone has to, she is really asking for it." Manny said passing JT his fries and drink.

"Thanks." JT said.

Holly J comes back home looking for her sister with some tears rolling down her face, she finds her in the living room. She didn't know how to give her sister the bad news.

"OMG what happened to you out there?" Heather come rushing to her sister's aide.

"I was so close, but Emma Nelson punched me dead in the nose, i couldn't that kiss and that selfie you wanted for your revenge." Holly was being comfort by her big sister.

"Forget about going for her boyfriend, the two of us are going to hunt those two down and take them down for good once and for all, i shouldn't have sent you there, if they were going to be there its all my fault." Heather said.

"I wanted to be there for my sister at all times, i wanted payback for humiliated you." Holly J said.

"There is no other sister that could replace you. Heather and Holly J share a moment."Whats the plan sis?" Holly J asked.

"We're going to fight back, they punch hard, we can punch harder." Heather said cracking her knuckles.

"For the Sinclair family name!" Holly J said.

"That's right sis, lets get you clean up for now, we will strike tomorrow." Heather said.

Hours has gone by, JT finally gets off of work. Before heading home, he heads down to the Van Zandt household to his girlfriend's cousin. As he arrives, JT rings the bell, Mr Van Zandt.

"Hey JT, how you been?" Mr Van Zandt.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." JT said.

"Come on in." Mr Van Zandt and walks inside the house."JT this my niece, Bertha Van Zandt, she be staying with for a while, she will be starting school next week, all her credits has transferred from her old school." Mr Van Zandt informs him.

"It's nice to meet you Bertha." JT shake Bertha's hand.

"Forget a shake, give me hug instead." Bertha gives JT a hug and sits back down." Liberty he is such a real cutey, how did you get so lucky?" Bertha asked.

"Its a real long story." Liberty said.

"So JT, any plans for tomorrow?" Mrs Van Zandt asked.

"Well, taking Liberty out and showing Bertha around the town for a while and getting some lunch at the Dot." JT responded.

"That's good, just make sure you bring them back by midnight tomorrow ok." Mr Van Zandt said.

"No problem, i will be here by noon, good night to you all." JT said.

"Good night JT." The Van Zandts said at the same time.

"I close the door behind him." Liberty walks JT out of the house."I got your text from earlier, she has drawn the line this time, Emma and I will get her and her sister believe it." Liberty kisses JT goodnight.

"OK baby, be ready by noon tomorrow ok." JT said starting his car engine.

"OK we will." Liberty closes her front door.

**My plan was to make this story a one shot, but after seeing a few episode of season 7 online, it inspired me to write some more chapters, after finding out that Heather had a younger sister. Next chapter will be posted soon, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Van Zandts vs Sinclairs

It is Saturday morning Mrs Van Zandt had just finish making breakfast for the family. The Van Zandt kids goes downstairs for breakfast, they each has their own plate of pancakes, bacon and sausage. Mr Van Zandt joins them, and grabs a plate of his own.

"OK Danny are you don't want your go along with your sister and cousin?" Mr Van Zandt asked.

"No, i already have plans with Derek." Danny responded.

"Alright suit yourself." MR Van Zandt said.

"I'm done aunty." Bertha said.

"Me too mom." Liberty said.

"Wow already, don't you two want another plate, there is only three more hour until he gets here." Mrs Van Zandt said.

"No thanks aunty i need to iron my clothes." Bertha said.

"Liberty can you show her where the iron is please." Mrs Van Zandt said.

"Sure mom." Liberty and Bertha goes upstairs and goes in the hallway closet gets the iron board and heads back to Liberty's room.

"So Liberty, that boy who came over last night, was that the boy who through you that big birthday bash?" Bertha asked.

"Yep, the same one." Liberty answered while she ironed her clothes.

"You're so lucky, if only my ex did the same for me." Bertha said.

"Whatever happened between you and Lewis?" Liberty asked.

"That ungrateful bastard cheated on me with the school tramp, so i humiliated them both, very similar to what you did." Bertha said.

"Well lets hope i don't run into the tramp and her sister." Liberty said passing the iron board to Bertha.

"Sister?" Bertha asked.

"Yeah, a friend of mine told me that she sent her sister to kiss JT and take a picture of it." Liberty informed her cousin.

"Oh no she didn't, if we run into both of them, we will beat them both down Van Zandt style." Bertha said.

"Now you're talking, i have to call JT real quick." Liberty takes out her phone and JT's cell phone. _Ring Ring Ring Hello this JT Yorke, sorry missed your call, but leave a message and i will return your call." JT's phone went straight into voice mail._Liberty dials his house phone.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hello Liberty." Mrs Coonie answered the phone._

"Hello Mrs Coonie, is JT up?" Liberty asked.

_"Last time checked he was in the shower, oh here he is." Mrs Coonie passes the phone to her grandson._

_"Hey Liberty, whats up?" JT asked._

"What time you were coming over?" Liberty asked.

"_Noon, i have to do a little shopping first, then i come over." JT said._

"OK babe i'll be waiting." Liberty said in a seductive tone.

_"Alright see you guys later." JT hangs up his house phone._

"Uh oh, Liberty has an inner freak in her." Bertha said.

"What you're trying to say?" Liberty asked.

"Nothing." Bertha said.

Meanwhile at the Coonie residence, JT has returned from the market to drop off the groceries his grandmother needed. On his way back home, he filled up his gas, he had a lot of driving to do. After dropping off the groceries, he drives off to the Van Zandt residence to pick up Liberty and Bertha.

**Fifteen minutes later**

JT arrives at the Van Zandt house, the Van Zandt girl show up at the door ready to go. Each of them grabs on of JT's arm as he escorts them to his car. Bertha sits in the back, while JT and Liberty takes the front seats.

"OK girls where to first?" JT asked.

"Well, i want check out the mall first." Bertha said.

"That's fine with me." Liberty said.

"The mall it is." JT starts his car engine and drives off to the mall. When they arrived at the mall, Bertha was already amazed."Well Bertha, this is the mall, its like heaven to us all." JT said.

"You could say that again." Bertha said as a few friends approaches them.

"Hey guys funny seeing you here." Manny said.

"Hey guys this Bertha these are our friends Manny, Sean, Emma and Peter, guys this my cousin Bertha." Liberty introduces her cousin to her friends.

"Its a pleasure meeting you guys." Bertha said.

"The pleasure is all ours." Peter said.

"So guys since we all here, why don't we see a movie together?" Emma asked.

"That's a good idea guys, lets go." Bertha said with an excited tone.

The gang heads to the movies, without being aware the Sinclair sisters following them. As they reached the concession stand, Paige and Alex walks up to them to take their orders.

"Well Sweet Potato, aren't you the lucky one, who is this girl?" Paige asked.

"This Bertha, Liberty's cousin." JT said.

"Oh really, its nice to meet you." Alex said.

"Thank you its a pleasure to meet you both." Bertha said.

"So what can i get you guys?" Alex asked.

"I'll a large pop-corns light on the butter, and two medium sodas, one sprite one coke." JT ordered.

"OK how about you guys?" Paige asked.

"The rest of us will have the, but we wants our in medium." Emma said.

"Coming right up guys." Alex said.

**Six minutes later**

"OK guys enjoy your movie." Alex said.

"Don't worry, we will." Bertha said.

"Oh shit look who just showed up." Alex said.

"Well hey girls, how you been?" Heather asked.

"That is none of your concern." Paige answered.

"What I'm just here to order some popcorn right sis." Heather said.

"Right." Holly said.

"So this the sister that got her nose busted by Emma yesterday." Alex said.

"Hey watch it." Holly J said.

"Easy now, she is not what we came here for for." Heather said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Holly J said.

"There is no need for that, i wasn't mad or anything, now i would like two large pop-corns please." Heather said.

"Coming right up." Paige said.

"She is up to something." Alex said.

"I could tell, here you go." Paige passes Heather her order.

"Thanks." Heather and her sister heads off to the theater.

The two sisters enters the theater, it was empty, the people that was there was JT and the rest of the gang. The two sisters decides to plot their with is nobody around.

"Hey sis watch this." Heather throws a popcorn at Emma's hair.

"What the hell is this in my hair?" Emma reaches the back of her hair and takes out a buttery piece popcorn out of it. She turns around and the two people she hates the most."Guys look who just showed up." Emma said.

"Who have to be kidding me." JT said.

"Hey JT, why don't do go out with a real women." Heather winks her eye at JT.

"Liberty who is that?" Bertha asked.

"Remember that girl i had beat up, that's her, I'm guessing that her younger sister, Emma told me about." Liberty said.

"I just got my hair done a few hours ago, she is a dead bitch." Emma got ready to fight, but Bertha stops her.

"Hold on Emma, lets the Van Zandts girls take care of these girls." Bertha said.

"Oh no this is not going to be good." Peter said.

"Guys, go to different area of the theater, i have had it with chick, she sends her little sister to my boyfriend's job to land a kiss, I'm done with these two bitches." Liberty said.

"Get ready sis, its time show them what we're made of." Heather said.

The Sinclairs rushes to the Van Zandt girls, Heather makes an attempt to punch Liberty, she dodges and uppercut her in her chin. Holly J reaches for Bertha's hair, Bertha picks her up and slams her on the others didn't know what to, it best not to get in the middle of it. Heather lands a punch at Liberty's head, but she lands a knee in her gut and knocks her out with a cross to her eye. Bertha having no trouble at all, She keep throwing crazy boxing combination, left hook, right cross and finishes her off with a right uppercut.

"I don't want to see any of faces around here again." Bertha said.

"You now what, you don't have to worry about seeing us ever again." Heather said.

"My head, my sides it burns." Holly J said.

"Lets go far away from these psychos." Heather said lifting up her sister by her shoulder.

"Its looks like we wont be seeing them again." Emma said.

"You should have let me join in the fun." Manny said.

"We would have, but it was a family thing, I'm so glad to Bertha by my side." Liberty said.

"Now can we enjoy the movie like we planned?" JT asked.

"Of course sweetie." Liberty and the rest of the gang goes back to their seats and enjoyed the movie as they planned.

"JT what have you been teaching this girl?" Sean asked.

"I ask myself the same question every time." JT answered.

The gang watching their film, and head to the DOT for an afternoon lunch. Hours has passed by, JT drives the girls back home. After seeing the girls fight the Sinclair sisters in the movies, it was the excitement he needed. The two sister will no longer show their face around town ever again.

**Thats the end of this story, i might end up writing another sequel based on Bertha's new life with her cousins, but it will a while until i finish another story i'm currently working on,please review and be on the look out.**


End file.
